


Good Boy, Good Bard.

by ambersagen



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Clit Warming, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluffy for a bdsm fic, Multi, Objectification, PWP, Pet Names, Poly, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Spanking as a reward, Threesome, blindfold, dom Yennefer, sub jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: “Would you like your reward now?” The Witcher asked fondly, as if Jaskier had ever denied himself something nice when it was in his reach before.He licked his lips, swallowing against the salty tang of Yen on his tongue. “Please, I want it.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	Good Boy, Good Bard.

**Author's Note:**

> Porn. For all you kinksters. Love you!

Jaskier was floating, his body a tingling and soft background to the all-consuming scent and taste of the sorceress seated above him. His mind was perfectly blank, the only concept he was capable of thinking about was the soft, wet heat enveloping his tongue and lips. His breathing had long since evened out, deep and slow, in and out against the dark curls where his nose rested while his mouth remaned loose and occupied.

The easy scratching sound of a quill against paper was as familiar as the dull ache in his legs where rope held him down on his knees in supplication. These days even the plush pillow he knelt on couldn't completely prevent his joints from protesting the position, but his reward for obedience was well worth a little soreness later. 

He felt a cool eddy of air brush up along the naked small of his back as he heard the door behind him open. Heavy steps entered the sorceresses study, and he flexed down on the bejeweled plug up his ass that he knew was on full display to the man approaching. 

“Yen.”

Jaskier heard the soft, wet sound of kissing above him, and he wiggled back to rub his bare ass against the Witcher’s leg, shivering when it bumped the plug and he did his best not to start sucking st the clit that rested against his tongue. Yennefer wouldn’t be happy if he broke now, after having followed orders all afternoon and kept her warm so well. But it was hard. He felt Geralt chuckle, and he preened, arching his hips back and dipping his spine.

“Somebody’s feeling frisky,” Geralt admonished, his big hand reaching down to drag through the bard’s hair.

Jaskier hummed approvingly as the Witcher tightened his grip on his fistful and pulled, dragging the bard’s head up and down to rub him forcefully along Yennefer’s clit. There was little he could do but let his face be used, both of them content to ignore him beyond using his mouth like a toy. The hand in his hair was just the right side of painful, and Geralt made sure to hold him specifically where he could bring Yen the most pleasure.

She spread her legs wider, giving Geralt room to step closer and sandwich Jaskier so thoroughly between them he could barely breathe. They spared him no mind, Geralt’s arms strong enough to endlessly fuck the bard up and down against the sorceress and never tire. Jaskier’s face was growing wet with the relentless usage and the juices of Yennifer’s renewed arousal. He let his mouth go as open and soft as possible, extending his tongue and closing his eyes. He focused on breathing, Geralt took care of the rest.

“Was he good for you today?”Jaskier shivered, toes flexing and curling at the pleased rumble of Geralt's voice.

“Very. He kept me nice and wet while I worked. Quiet as a mouse.”

“Our bard? Are you sure you didn’t slip him something?”

Jaskier wanted to protest, he had too been good, and all on his own today! But Yennefer gave a throaty moan just then at something Geralt did and thrust up sharply into his mouth as she came with a flood that dripped down his chin.

Geralt made sure to hold him firmly against her as she shook through it, Both hands now pressing his mouth against her cunt until Jaskier was fighting the urge to thrash for air. But Geralt was unyielding in his use of Jaskier to please Yen, and it wasn’t until she sighed in contentment that he pulled the bard’s tongue out of her, a long string of spit stretching between her wet lips and his abused face.

Jaskier went willingly with the hand as it pulled him back, panting and lightheaded with the effort and boneless from the euphoria of it all. He sagged back onto his bare ass as Yen stretched her legs out contentedly. The room smelled of sweat and parchment, and was loud with the sound of his labored breathing.

Geralt pulled him upright by a firm grip on the rope that bound his arms together, holding him up effortlessly with a single arm as Jaskier threatened to fall over at the sudden change of position.

“Would you like your reward now?” The Witcher asked fondly, as if Jaskier had ever denied himself something nice when it was in his reach before.

He licked his lips, swallowing against the salty tang of Yen on his tongue. “Please, I want it.” He begged, cock throbbing and red from the ribbon that bound it like a present to unwrap, if a present was cruel and stopped him from coming without great effort.

“Good boy,” Geralt rumbled his approval, free hand stroking Jaskier’s bare side, sliding up to flick his nipple just to watch him flinch and squirm. “I'm going to spank you till you cry, and then we will see about giving your aching ass some nice, fat cock.”

Yen held up the blindfold, a slippery, black silk thing that he knew from experience would block out all light, leaving him only the ability to lay there and take it, to feel his reward fully in the moment. “Remember, you can make as much sound as you like. Geralt isn't going to stop till you’re wailing. Nod if you understand, Pet.”

Jaskier nodded rapidly. He had been so good. He wanted his reward now, and he wiggled slightly against the ropes that still bound his arms tightly behind his back, and his thighs firmly closed as Yennifer slipped on the blindfold, tying it securely over his eyes. She trailed her fingers through her own wetness left all over his face as she stepped back for Geralt to take him.

With an amused huff at his eagerness Geralt lifted him like a doll, like he weighed little more than a sack of flour. Probably for the best though as pins and needles from kneeling all day combined intensely with the lovely floaty feeling being tied up and used so well always gave him. Together the feelings left him as wobbly as a new born lamb. Jaskier whimpered a bit at the sting of moving, but Geralt just ignored his whines, settling him stomach down over his leather clad knees.

He groaned as strong, sword calloused hands kneaded at his bare ass.

“You don’t have to count tonight,” he murmured, almost gentle even as his hands pinched viciously at the swell of his cheeks. “We aren’t stopping until I say so.”

Jaskier gave a shaky nod of acknowledgment, and went loose where he lay. Only good boys got rewards and he didn’t want to give Geralt any reason to deny him. 

The first swat was a shock, as it always was. He gasped, not bothering to hold anything back as the sharp sting of it shot through him like lightning. Hands petted his skin, no doubt admiring the already present redness. He wasn’t left hanging, and soon Geralt began tanning his hide in earnest. 

As he yelped and squirmed he felt Yennefer untying his hands and arms. She always did have a thing for seeing a treat spread out before her, and he sobbed out his relief as his arms were freed from their binds and eased into place at the back of his neck. She held his hands there, threaded together as he shook with the growing force of the strikes that Geralt provided without mercy.

The hard, steady beating of Geralt's palm against his ass began to blend together until he was on fire. He was sure he would die if it didn't stop. He was sure he would explode if it did. Shattered into a million shining pieces of starlight pain if the pounding wasn't there to hold him together. The strikes picked up in speed, steady in their delivery and drawing out a continuous, wordless wail of moaning from his lips. Distantly he was aware of tears and spit leaking down his face, a wet mess of ecstasy and pain that must have looked a fright. Geralt's free hand pushed down over Yenn’s where they bound his wrists, tilting his body forward just enough to make his head rush as it dipped down over the Witcher's lap towards the floor.

The next hit landed directly on the round stone handle of the plug nestled deep in his now bared hole and he screamed, coming in one tight, straining shot all over the Witcher's lap, his poor dick twitching and red as it dripped and spilled despite the ribbons cutting into his abused and swollen length.

He wasn't given any time to catch his breath before he was being hauled upright and laid out face down on the desk. His cock was agonizingly sensitive as it was pressed mercilessly between his stomach and the cold wood under him as Geralt practically ripped out the plug from his hole and thrust in. He choked, hands scrabbling to find a grip anywhere as Geralt began fucking roughly into him at a brutal pace. Thin fingers clamped down tightly on his wrists and he sobbed, pathetically grateful as Yennefer grounded him, her hands unyielding as he was fucked forwards and back. He could practically feel the Witcher's cock in his throat and he screamed along with Geralt's triumphant shout as his ass was flooded with come, always somehow a shock the way he could feel his insides shifting and sloshing to accommodate the massive flow of mutant seed pumping into him.

For a long while the trio simply panted, pressed together at slightly awkward angles over the big writing desk. Finally, Yennefer snorted, and stood back. Her hand remained anchored on Jaskier, having moved up to cradle his face and draw lines in the sticky wet mess. “I think you came on my correspondence with the King of Temeria,” she chided Geralt, who only grunted his utter indifference to that. “Oh no you don’t.” She said petting Jaskier’s hair so he knew her ire wasn’t directed at him. He was delicate after scenes like this, unlikely to come fully back up until the morning. “You are not falling asleep here. You’ll be glued to my desk and once was enough for that lesson to stick. Up with you. Get his plug.” 

“S’cros the room,” Geralt grumbled, pressing a kiss to the bard’s sweat soaked shoulder blade. “He needs extra juice too, if you’ve kept him here all afternoon.”

“Ugh, men. Useless after sex. You are so lucky I’m here to do all the work,” she teased, and he caught her hand as she went by, pressing a grateful kiss to her knuckles. 

“Flatterer,” she said, picking up the plug and cleaning it with a flick of her wrist. “Here. Wouldn’t want to waste a drop. Fill him up and take him to bed. I have food waiting.”

“You’re perfect my dear,” Geralt replied, a sleepy hum of agreement coming from the man under him. “Alright, time for all good boys to get cleaned up and off to bed.”

“Thas me?” Jaskier questioned, voice barely a whisper as his muddled brain tried to focus, but was reduced again to happy whimpers of pain as Geralt pulled out, slipping the plug back in before his spend could leek out with his cock.

“Yes Jask, that’s you. Our good boy.”

“Our very good bard,” Yen agreed, and with a wave of her hand blew out the candles as the group left the mess of a room until morning to deal with. They had a mess of a bard to fix up first.


End file.
